Can't Have You
by lauraworld911
Summary: Niley *real life* They dated from age 13-15.Broke up.During the summer of 2009, Miley and Nick got back together.Broke up again.Miley is currently with Liam but Miley and Nick still remain really good friends
1. Chapter 1

****

Summary

_*****__Based off of previous true events.__*****_

Miley and Nick are both famous as singers and actors, and are both turning 18 this year.

They dated from age 13-15. Broke up. Nick dated Selena and Miley dated Justin. Both couples broke up shortly after. During the summer of 2009, Miley and Nick got back together again for a short time before calling it quits for the time being, while Miley shot her new movie "The Last Song".

During shooting of "The Last Song" Miley met her current boyfriend of around 10 months, Liam.

Miley and Nick are still very close friends. As are Demi, Selena, and Emily (as well as others) are with Miley.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Miley's House:**

_As Demi stalked around the Cyrus' living room, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to all the "adventures" her and her friends have been involved in. She had become a well-known singer and now actress as well. Not only has that changed her life, but achieving it with her best friend, Selena, Miley, and the Jonas Brothers. She had met so many important people that either stayed in her life or disappeared like flower petals in the wind. And those who endured the journey with her, she held on to for dear life._

**Demi: **_Sitting in the living room clearly frustrated. _**"**Miles!"

**Miley: **_In the kitchen. _"Yes Demiteria?" _She exclaimed with a high pitched squeak at the end of her name and coming into her living room with 2 sodas._

**Demi: **"I don't know what to do." _she uttered. _"Is it wrong that I still want Joe? I know when we broke up, we said we'd still be friends no matter what, but I guess I just miss it, you know?"

_Miley knew EXACTLY how Demi felt. She had experienced a Jonas heartbreak herself, and even though her and Nick still remained friends, she still catches herself thinking about how it would be different if they never split._

**Miley: **_She attempted a small smile to soften the mood. _"Nothing's wrong in missing him at all…he just isn't the right guy to be…romantically involved with." _She was never good at inspirational speeches, but Miley always tried her best to please people._

**Demi: **_She giggled at her friends' hopeless attempt to make her feel chipper again. _"Gotta love you girl."

"How about we go to the mall and 'shop 'til we drop'?"

**Miley: **"I must say you've come up with a bloody brilliant idea Ms. Lovato." _Miley's attempt to sound British, didn't come across quite as convincing as she hoped._

_Demi and Miley called and met up with their regular weekend crew which consisted of Selena, Emily and occasionally Nick and/or Joe. But this time, they thought it best to leave Joe out of this friendly reunion._

_They returned to Miley's shortly after due to utter boredom._

_Miley's very dedicated, older boyfriend of a few months short of a year, knocked on Miley's front door hoping to spend alone time with her._

**Miley: **_She got up from her seat on the floor beside Nick and quickly answered the door. To her surprise… "_Liam? Hey." _She have him a quick one armed hug and a peck on the lips._

**Liam: **"I was wondering if my beautiful girlfriend could spare some of her hectic schedule to hang out with her amazing boyfriend" _He chuckled at his own joke._

**Miley: **_Nervously she replied. _"I'm actually booked for the rest of the day. Sorry" _She said as she gave her famous puppy dog face as Liam welcomed himself inside and to the living room._

**Liam: **"Whoa, a party and I wasn't invited? I'm feelin' the love." _His eyes shifted from person to person hoping he would spot the one person he most definitely did not want there. _"Nick…how are you dude? I see the girls are keeping you prisoner. Tough luck."

_Nick nervously chuckled._

**Liam: **"Miles, can we talk?" _He led the way into a guest bedroom._

**Miley: **_She gave a small smile to her friends, indicating how sorry she way for Liam's impudent manner. _"What?" _She demanded._

**Liam: **"You know I don't like you and Nick hanging out"

**Miley:**_ A bit insulted that he was in a way ridiculing one of her good friends and untrusting of her actions. _"He's my best friend! And we aren't even alone if you didn't notice!" _She practically yelled._

"Ugh! Liam I just wish you could trust me for once! It's not like I've ever done ANYTHING to make you think I'm dishonest! You're overreacting." _With that said, she left the room back to her company, knowing that Liam surely knew his way out. And he did._

_Once Liam left ,Miley resituated herself beside Nick,_

**Miley**: "Sorry guys. Well what should we do now?"

**Demi: **"Sorry to interrupt the fun, but I gotta jet. And I'm Sel's ride."

_Emily chirped in, _"Oh Dems, can you give me a ride to? I got a ride earlier so don't have my car.

"Of course doll face. Anywho. I will see you lovelies later. Mwuah!"_ With that they all left, leaving Miley and Nick._

_The one good thing about Nick and Miley's new found friendship was that they were able to talk about anything, and that's what they did._

**Nick: **"Damn. It's 11 already. I gotta go before my mom starts a search party."

**Miley: **"I bet they 1st place she would suggest is here. Since you're over here 24/7 anyway mister."

**Nick: **_He chuckled at her comment. _"I'll see you later Smiley." _And with that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to go out the door. _"Actually…'"_He said as he turned to face Miley once again. _"How about we make a dare…what do you say?"

**Miley: **"Oh no no no no! Last time you got me grounded!"

**Nick: **_He wholeheartedly laughed at the memory. _"Ok then, this time I promise you nothing bad will happen, except we might piss off your 'stud' of a boyfriend."

_Miley gave him a grin, ushering him to proceed_

"Go out with me Friday…no Liam"

**Miley: **_She continued glaring at him. _"Lunch or dinner"

**Nick: **_He simply stated with his amused smirk. _"Dinner"

**Miley: **"Nick! Dinner means date, date means the media will jump to the conclusion that we're together again if they caught us alone!"

**Nick: **_"_Oh please. It's not like we gonna go for a quickie in the restaurant restroom. It's a casual date as friends!"

**Miley: **_She thought about it for a second. _"Okay…fine. And for the record, I wouldn't do have a 'quickie' in the restroom. The car sounds much more satisfying." _And turned on her heel to the bathroom._

* * *

_Hopefully some of you guys who read this will comment. It is a Niley story, and i'm hoping I will have good ideas still. This is my very 1st story, so hopefully you guys will like it, THANKS!_


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note Thursday 5/27/10

Wow guys! Thanks for commenting and adding/reviewing my story. That is truly amazing, as I didn't even expect one comment.

I WILL be continuing the series, but I won't upload anything until next week, the soonest. I hate saying this because I know everyone goes through having to keep up their grade in school, and sadly that is my excuse. Really soon I have my finals and this week and part of next week is the last time too turn in make-up work and do final quizzes, etc. So, I really need to focus on school at the moment, but I will try to make a new episode Sunday or Monday. During the weekend, I will not be around my computer much and it takes time to write and plan a new chapter, so don't be too eager.

Thanks again!

-Laura

P.S. If you have any suggestions as what you would like to see further on, please don't be hesitant. I would love new ideas to incorporate.


End file.
